The Lost Shinobi
by TTrunks
Summary: Reflection of a still living warrior of the life of his fallen comrades. Warning spoilers, Char. death, and mentions soem gore, thought no serious descriptions. A one shot, please R&R, I may continue if I get reviews asking for it.


Okay. Hey all, I know it's been like 3 years since I've posted ANYTHING, but there??s a reason for that. ANYWAY, this is my first Naruto story. It takes place around 50 years or so after the end of the series, and how I think things will happen. SO, I'm going to warn you now, there are spoilers. If you haven't read the manga, don't read. Now I am going to put my own spin on some things, and will probably piss some people off, but sucks to be them. Also, I don??t own Naruto. Please don??t sue me.  
Without further ado: Naruto, the Lost Shinobi.Let me know what you think, review please. Choji Akimichi silently ran his hand over the memorial stone, his fingers tracing out words. So many of his were friends lost. The team Gai and the team sand were gone, and gennin nine had only four left. Letting his hand run over the names he remembered. Ino Yamanaka Lee TenTen Neji Hyuga Sakura Haruno Gaara Temari Shikamaru Nara Sasuke Uchiha Kiba Inuzuka Hinata Hyuga 

Choji whipped the tear form his eyes as he remembered all their stories.

Ino, his girlfriend, had been dating him for about a month when it happened. That bastard Kabuto had used a medical jutsu to make her Kekei genkai destroy her own mind.

Lee, the TaiJutsu master, had lost his life fighting that bastard shark-guy. Choji wasn't sure if he was ever told his name -- Asami, Salami; it didn't matter. Lee was gutted by the damned bastard. However, once the Taijutsu user had no reason to live, he'd unlocked all 8 gates and killed him before he went out.

Tenten, she'd lost her life before Lee did, died protecting Konoha form attack mist nins. She'd died surrounded by enemy corpses.

Neji, the stubborn Hyuga, had died during the invasion as well. He'd been protecting the safe houses, until a large amount of mist nins got in. He'd killed them all, but taken wounds. When he fought a member of Akatsuki, he triggered a hidden effect of his birdcage seal. The move had killed him, essentially turning his brain to liquid, but in turn he'd crippled and killed an otherwise unkillable member of Akasuki.

Sakura had lived through most of the battle, dying in the final fight with Pain. Story has it, she found a way to stop him from bringing himself back. He'd crushed her wind pipe to keep her form saying it, so she spelled it out with her own blood.

Gaara had lost his second life protecting the Hidden leaf --Sauna had already fallen. He crushed one of Akasuki alive, but in the process left himself seriously open.

Temari, Shikamaru's girl, had died trying to protect her younger brother's corpse.

Shikamaru had been his brother in every way but blood. A lone tear shed form his eyes as he rubbed this name again. Shikamaru had died fighting Pain, and, of the four men who'd fought him, only one remained alive.

Sasuke, though he'd betrayed the leaf, he'd died a true hero. After killing Itachi, he went after Pain and died in the final battle, killing four of Pain's forms. The bodies had been booby-trapped. Explosive notes; poor bastard never even saw it coming.

Kiba "Akamaru" was carved below Kiba's name. Both had died in the invasion. Even though they'd been wounded form a fight with Akatsuki, they would still cut several enemies into mush before they'd fallen.

Hinata had died almost fourteen years ago, now. She'd died during childbirth.

Wiping a tear form his eye as he felt someone appear, he said "They all died like honorable Shinobi, but I still miss them." The man who put a hand on his shoulder nodded. Choji had long ago quite the Akamitchi's traditional look -- it just wasn't good enough. He wore a samurai style top, under a karate style Gi. On his feet he wore traditional black ninja shoes. His hair was brown, and semi long. His face was scarred his, left eye missing. Standing up, he popped his neck. He was a sharp contrast his all black wardrobe, and his crimson hair.

Looking at the figure, and the other one who'd since appeared, he couldn't help but take in their deformities. Naruto Namikaze wore a black wire mesh, then a black gi similar to Jiraya's, and a black coat with orange flames along the bottom, the left arm tied in a knot after the elbow. He'd lost the arm finally killing that bastard Pain -- the nerves had been destroyed using the Resengans form. Tsunadae had removed it.  
The other man wore a black coat, Shino was also wearing black ninjas?? pants and shoes, glasses on, and his eyes had a scar going over them, but you couldn't tell. His face was as scarred as the other mens souls.

Naruto said, "Guys, Kakashi Sensei wants us. He says he's got an S rank mission"  
Choji nods rubbing the letters he said, "I'll try to visit soon Shika, but I hope I don't see you for awhile yet"  
Standing up all three men headed towards the village. As they walked Naruto said, "Before we leave I've got to go tell Hinata Daddies going to be away awhile"  
Choji nodded, "I'm going to tell Kiki and Shikamaru as well"  
Shino nodded saying, "Let's meet at Hokage tower in fifteen minutes"  
Shino and Naruto disappeared. Choji looked up into the sky and said, "You'd be proud Shikamaru, Asuma sensei, we'll protect the village, the children, everything until the children are ready to protect their children.". With that the big boned man disappeared in a ninja-poof.


End file.
